Three-dimensional (3D) animations are frequently found in movies or television programs. 3D animation authoring tools are employed in authoring such 3D animations, but it is complicated and difficult to use conventional 3D animation authoring tools, and thus it is general that only trained experts can use the tools.
Recently, due to the development of the Internet and multimedia, there are a growing number of general users who intend to personally author and use 3D animations beyond just watching them.
Therefore, there is a growing expectation for animation authoring tools by which even non-experts can easily author 3D animations and precisely input paths and motions of objects.